Cursed Witch
by Anna Pallaria
Summary: A Season Seven 'Episode' (2) -- When Paige is cursed by a demon, there is no one to help her as Piper struggles with her new power, Leo goes through the consequences of killing Gideon, and Phoebe goes to the Tribunal to hopefully earn her powers back.
1. Teaser

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This is the second episode of my alternate season seven. It follows "Mean Witches", so one might want to read that episode before continuing on to this one.  
  
As always, I would appreciate it if you left a review after you complete an "Act" in the story, or once you finish the story. It is not obligated, but it would be appreciated.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
====================================================  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT. Piper and Phoebe go flying through the air before tumbling to the ground.  
  
PIPER  
Paige! Paige, where are you?  
  
An energy ball comes whizzing in Piper and Phoebe's direction and they dive out of the way and hide behind a couch.  
  
PIPER  
Damn it, where is she?  
  
PHOEBE  
Last I heard, on a date.  
  
PIPER  
Well, this is a ridiculous. You don't have powers, and mine aren't  
working on him.  
  
PHOEBE  
So what do we do?  
  
PIPER  
We-  
  
The couch they are hiding behind explodes in a fiery burst of light. Piper waves her hands and sends a blast at the demon that stands in front of them. The explosion reflects uselessly and instead hits Piper, sending her flying into the back wall.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper!  
  
At that moment, Paige orbs in, looking dressed up.  
  
PAIGE  
What is the big emergency? Can it-  
  
Phoebe cuts her off mid sentence by tackling Paige to the ground as an energy ball comes in her direction. The energy ball just barely misses them. The demon throws another energy ball at them.  
  
PAIGE  
Energy ball!  
  
The energy ball orbs out midair and Paige gestures and sends it back at the demon. The force of his own power knocks him across the attic sending him crashing through the window.  
  
Phoebe rushes over to look out the window and sees the demon shimmer out before he hits the ground. Paige tends to Piper who grumbles as she gets up.  
  
PAIGE  
You okay?  
  
PIPER  
Ugh, why is it that I always get thrown into walls by dirty demons?  
  
PHOEBE  
Trust me, honey, you don't.  
  
Suddenly, Piper glows and falls through the attic floor. Literally, as if she is passing through like a ghost.  
  
PAIGE  
Whoa!  
  
PHOEBE  
What the hell? Piper?! Piper!  
  
They both scramble to their feet and run out of the attic.  
  
INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT. Piper falls through the ceiling and as she falls, her body glows and this time as she hits the floor, she does not fall through. Paige and Phoebe come running downstairs.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh! Okay, what the hell was that?  
  
PIPER  
I-I don't know.  
  
Paige and Phoebe stare at Piper while Piper checks herself over, seeing if anything is wrong ...  
  
END OF TEASER 


	2. Act I

INT. MANOR - ATTIC - MORNING. Phoebe is holding Chris in her arms, bouncing him around. Paige looks through the Book of Shadows while Piper holds Wyatt in her arms. The playpen sits in the middle of the attic.  
  
        PIPER  
        Anything?  
  
        PAIGE  
        On witches falling through their own attic floors? No.  
  
        PIPER  
        Oh, clever. You are a very clever sister, Paige.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Okay, as much as I think this weird fiasco is a problem, we also   
        need to focus on that demon who just attacked.  
  
        PIPER  
        Lady, get your priorities straight. Things will be messed up if I try  
        to blow a demon up and I end up falling through him.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Well, as long as we've got the Book, and while we're waiting for   
        Leo, here's some information on that demon that just attacked.   
        They're called Knacker Demons. Extremely powerful demons who  
are immune to the powers of witches. The only way to vanquish them is with a potion, which we can make easily.  
  
        PHOEBE (to Piper)  
        So that explains why your powers weren't working against him.  
  
        PIPER  
        I propose that we stick together for now. We're vulnerable, with  
        my powers screwed up and the fact that there is some strong  
        demon after us.  
  
        PAIGE  
        All right, I'll cancel my date with Ryan.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        You had a date with Ryan. Have you not learned anything from el demonio last night?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Oh, shush. I'll be right back.  
  
She heads out of the attic. When she's gone, Leo orbs into the room. Piper and Phoebe see him and quickly get up.  
  
        PIPER  
        Oh, good! You're back. What did the other Elders say?  
  
        LEO  
        I have good news, and I have bad news. Which would you like to  
        hear first?  
  
        PIPER  
        Which one involves my powers?  
  
        LEO  
        The good news.  
  
        PIPER  
        Shoot.  
  
        LEO  
        Your basic power is molecular manipulation, which you know.  
        That's what enables you to slow down molecules and speed up  
        molecules.  
  
        PIPER  
        Yeah ...  
  
        LEO  
        Well, according to the Elders, you can also manipulate your   
        molecular structure of your body.   
  
        PHOEBE  
        Speed them up and slow them down?  
  
        LEO  
        No ... fading through things. It's known as ghosting, actually.  
  
He flips to page in the Book of Shadows and shows it to Piper and Phoebe. They glance at it.  
  
        LEO  
        See?  
        (reading)  
        Ghosting; the mysterious power that involves the user to literally  
        pass through solid objects.  
        (to Piper)  
        That extension of your powers works like ghosting.  
  
        PIPER  
        I'm still not understand. I can pass through objects as I please?  
  
        LEO  
        Yeah.  
  
        PIPER  
        Well, this sucks. That's one hell of a power to control.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Oh, Piper, you'll control it just like you controlled your other powers.  
  
        PIPER  
        But I don't know how to channel it.  
  
        LEO  
        Well, your powers are channeled when you panic, right?  
  
        PIPER  
        That's what I believe.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        So ...  
  
Phoebe picks up a glass vase and throws it at Piper. Piper screams and instinctively waves her hands, intending to freeze the vase. Instead of freezing it, the vase passes through her body.  
  
        PIPER  
        Oh! You little bitch, that was so uncalled for!  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Ah, but now you know that all you need to do is panic to activate  
        your powers.  
  
        LEO  
        Um ... back to the bad news.  
  
        PIPER  
        Oh! Right. Anything to get my mind off this.  
  
        LEO  
        The Elders ... clipped my wings.  
  
        PIPER and PHOEBE  
        What?!  
  
        LEO  
        As punishment for killing Gideon!  
  
        PIPER (nervous)  
        Oh ... okay, this is not good. Not good.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Piper ... Piper, come down. Don't panic.  
  
        PIPER  
        How can I not panic? How can I not panic at a time like this!  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Think of it this way! If you panic, you fall through the floor!  
  
        PIPER  
        Right. Okay, no panicking.  
  
        LEO  
        Hello! Can we get back to me here?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Of course.   
  
        PIPER  
        I don't understand. How can they blame you for killing Gideon? He  
        murdered Chris! He tried to kill Wyatt!  
  
        LEO  
        Nevertheless, he was an Elder. And so was I.  
  
        PIPER  
        Was?  
  
        LEO  
        Um ... am. And so am I. Elders aren't supposed to kill.  
  
        PIPER  
        Okay, you know what? You can just orb me up there and those  
        sons of a bitches better make sure they don't have any rule about  
        first aid kits because I am about to kick their-  
  
        LEO  
        It was better than the alternative!  
        (off Piper and Phoebe's looks)  
        Sending my soul back to Earth for recycling.  
  
Paige comes back into the attic at that moment.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Hey! What did I miss?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Oh, the usual. Piper has a new power; Leo got his wings clipped for  
        killing Gideon ... so what did Ryan say?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Okay! Rewind the Halliwell VCR, here. New power? Clipped wings?  
  
        PIPER  
        I apparently have a new power which involves ghosting through  
        solid objects. And your friend Leo here, got his wings clipped by  
        those so called "Elders" because Leo killed Gideon.  
  
Baby Chris gurgles from Phoebe's arms. Phoebe looks at him and smiles at him.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        You are so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!  
  
There is an explosion of fireworks from the area where Piper and Wyatt are. Everyone turns their attention to Wyatt and the fireworks vanish. Baby Chris starts crying. Wyatt giggles.  
  
        LEO (to Wyatt)  
        Hey, buddy, that wasn't nice.  
        PAIGE  
        Ah, he's clever. Trying to get all the attention by setting of the   
        Fourth of July in our attic.  
  
Wyatt orbs out of Piper's hands. They watch him disappear out of the attic. Piper sighs.  
  
        PIPER  
        Oh, boy. He's been doing that ever since Chris was born. Just to  
        get attention. You know, exploding fireworks, orbing things, just  
        showing off.  
  
        LEO  
        All right, well let's go find our little guy.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Hey, you know what, I'm going to start making the potion for the  
        Knacker Demons. You know, the sooner the better.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        All right, I'll help.  
  
Piper and Leo head out of the attic while Phoebe and Paige turn back to the Book of Shadows.  
  
INT. ALLEYWAY - DAY. A witch is running. Voices suddenly fill her head and she starts screaming in pain. A demon shimmers in.  
  
        DEMON  
        He's gone, Elizabeth. And it's all your fault. All of your fault.  
  
        ELIZABETH (crying)  
        No! Stop it! Please! I am begging you, lift your curse.   
  
        DEMON  
        I'm a demon. I don't do business with witches.  
  
He lifts his hand out and his hand glows a fiery red. More voices start whispering in Elizabeth's head and she screams out in pain, as she hears things calling out to her—her worst memories and fears.  
  
The whispering becomes more and more intense until Elizabeth finally explodes in a blast of light. The demon laughs and shimmers out.  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD. The same demon shimmers in, laughing. He stops as he hears a voice.  
  
        RITKA  
        About time for you to show up, Javis.  
  
        JAVIS  
        She's dead, Ritka. And it was easy. Have I passed your "test"?  
  
        RITKA  
        Indeed. That was a powerful witch you killed, and now that I know  
        the strength of your power, I have a task for you—The Charmed   
        Ones.  
  
        JAVIS  
        You are crazy!  
  
        RITKA  
        I am not! This is the perfect time. The eldest is having trouble with  
        her powers, the middle sister doesn't have any powers, nor does  
        their Whitelighter. If you attack the youngest one with your powers,  
        we'll win for sure.  
  
        JAVIS  
        I guess I don't have choice, do I?  
  
        RITKA  
        No. You don't. Take all the help you need, I don't care what.   
        Grimlocks, Swarm Demons, Warlocks, I don't care! Just do your task,  
        and we will be more powerful than ever.  
  
Javis shimmers out, and we CUT TO ... 


	3. Act II

INT. MANOR - CONSERVATORY - DAY. Wyatt sits in the middle of the conservatory, telekinetically playing with blocks. He motions with the arm and moves them around in the air.  
  
Piper and Leo come into the conservatory. Piper holds Baby Chris in her arms and smiles when she sees Wyatt.  
  
        PIPER  
        There you are, sweetie.   
  
        LEO  
        Aw, and look. He's playing with his blocks.  
        (to Baby Chris)  
        Some day you'll be able to do that with like your big brother Wyatt.  
        How does that sound, huh?  
  
Piper sets Chris down next to Wyatt. Baby Chris blinks with his eyes and one of the moving blocks flies over to him. Chris gurgles and gushes, but Wyatt interrupts his fun with a motion of his arm.  
  
The block is yanked over through the air away from Chris and back to Wyatt who then orbs himself and the blocks in a space away from Chris.  
  
        WYATT  
        Mine.  
  
        PIPER  
        Okay, I did not go through a c-section to my sons not get along.  
        (to Wyatt)  
        Be nice to your brother, okay? You need to share your toys with   
        him.  
  
Wyatt throws his hand out and sends one of the blocks sliding across the floor to Chris. Baby Chris blinks and starts to levitate the block. He giggles as it flies.   
  
Piper and Leo smile as they see Wyatt and Chris getting along, until Chris blinks for another block. Wyatt counters by yanking both the block that Chris had and the one he is moving back to him.  
  
        LEO  
        Okay, you know, this could go on forever.  
  
        PIPER  
        Yeah, I am not going to get in the middle of a powerful baby and it's  
        brother.  
  
There's a crash from the attic upstairs.  
  
        PHOEBE (from attic)  
        Piper!  
  
        PIPER  
        Phoebe?  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. Paige lies on the attic floor, unconscious and with scrapes on her face. Phoebe is beside her. Javis advances with several Knacker Demons at his side.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Stay away from me or I'll-  
  
        JAVIS  
        Or you'll what? Use your powers? You don't have any, witch.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Phoebe goes flying backwards into the wall and tumbling to the ground. Piper and Leo come running in. Piper sees Javis and the Knacker Demons and waves her arms.  
  
Piper's body glows and she then realizes that she has activated her new power. Before she can say anything, she falls through the attic floor.  
  
        LEO  
        Piper!  
  
The Knacker Demons all hurl energy balls at Leo. Without any powers to defend himself, Leo goes crashing into the wall. The Knacker Demons all shimmer out as Javis places his hand upon Paige's chest.  
  
Phoebe recovers and sits up as she sees Javis doing this.  
  
        JAVIS (to Phoebe)  
        Sorry, witch. I win. You lose.  
  
He shimmers out with Paige.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. Phoebe is frantically flipping through the Book of Shadows. Piper watches her, while Leo has an ice pack on his shoulder. Wyatt is in his playpen, while Chris is in his bassinet.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Nothing ... nothing ... and nothing.  
  
        PIPER  
        Those were Knacker Demons, though, weren't they?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Yeah, but we weren't prepared. The potion wasn't even finished,   
        yet. It still needed to cool off.  
  
        LEO  
        I still don't understand why that demon didn't kill Paige on the spot.  
  
        PIPER  
        Well, you can't sense her. How do you know he didn't?  
  
        LEO  
        Because I would have been alerted if she had. Besides, you guys  
        would have figured out, too.   
  
        PHOEBE  
        Guys, this is really my fault.  
  
        PIPER  
        What?   
  
        PHOEBE  
        About Paige. I mean, if I had my powers, I could have saved her.  
  
        LEO  
        Phoebe, there is no reason to-  
  
        PHOEBE  
        No. It's my fault. And now I need to take act.  
  
        PIPER  
        You're not going to go down to the Underworld, are you? Because  
        without a plan, we're screwed.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        No. No Underworld. In fact, I'm not even going to go look for Paige.  
  
        LEO  
        What are you talking about?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        I wanna go back to the Tribunal.  
  
        PIPER  
        Wait, the Tribunal? As in big great hall; mysterious faces; Elders and  
        Demons who took away your powers? That Tribunal?  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Yeah. That Tribunal.  
  
        LEO  
        But Phoebe, Paige needs you-  
  
        PHOEBE  
        And she has me. But it would be better if she had a sister with  
        powers. I am going to try to convince them.  
  
        PIPER  
        But Phoebe-  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Piper, no. We can't go on like this forever.   
  
Phoebe starts to write a spell on a notepad as she speaks.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        I'll be back as soon as I can. While I'm gone, work on finding the  
        demon who kidnapped Paige, and the potion for the Knacker   
        Demons. Don't go looking for her until I'm gone.  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD. Javis shimmers in with Paige's unconscious body. Ritka materializes in the shadows.  
  
        RITKA  
        Did you get the witch?  
  
        JAVIS  
        Yes, I got her.  
  
Ritka emerges from the shadows as an athame appears in her hand. She advances on Paige.  
  
        RITKA  
        I have waited so long for this moment. To get my revenge on   
        witches for all the vanquishing they have done. And finally, I will  
        break the Power of There and-  
  
        JAVIS  
        No! No, you will not kill her!  
  
        RITKA  
        What? Javis, we have to kill her!  
  
        JAVIS  
        If we kill her now, then I won't be able to kill her sisters like I  
        planned to.  
  
        RITKA  
        Speak.  
  
        JAVIS  
        You see, both of Phoebe and Piper's worst fears is losing a sister.  
        After losing Prue, they don't want to have to go through that  
        again. If we get them to see Paige die, then Phoebe and Piper are  
        an easy target for me.  
  
        RITKA  
        So what do we do?  
  
        JAVIS  
        I will curse Paige with my powers, and then get Phoebe and Piper  
        to come and retrieve Paige from the Underworld. They're going to  
        come soon, with vanquishing potions and spells, so I will be hiding,  
        and so should you. We'll attack so it looks like we need to keep Paige, but we'll let them win. Once they get her, they'll be getting their sister, but Paige will still have the curse.  
  
        RITKA  
        And from then on, she'll be ours!  
  
        JAVIS  
        Exactly.  
  
        RITKA  
        So go on. Curse the witch. The sooner The Charmed Ones are dead,  
        the better.  
  
Javis throws out his hand and casts a red glow upon Paige. The red glow embraces Paige and fades into her.  
  
        RITKA  
        Now what?  
  
        JAVIS  
        Now, we wait.  
  
He shimmers out. Ritka disappears.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. Piper is holding potion vials in her hands. Leo is looking through the Book of Shadows.  
  
        LEO  
        Here he is. Javis; an extremely powerful demon that kills witches by  
        cursing upon them their worst memories and fears. The memories  
        and fears grow and grow until the witch is vulnerable to Javis to   
        kill.   
  
        PIPER  
        Is that what he wants with Paige?  
  
        LEO  
        I bet it is. But he probably wants more, otherwise Paige would be  
        dead by that. I just can't think of what.  
  
        PIPER  
        Now what do we do? We can't just sit here knowing that our sister  
        is in danger at every moment.  
        (thinks for a moment, then stands)  
        I have to go.  
  
        LEO  
        Piper, no! You can't go. With Phoebe gone, and with me powerless,  
        it's too dangerous for you to go alone.  
  
        PIPER  
        I can't just wait for my sister to die! I won't!  
  
        LEO  
        Piper, I care for you and I am not going to let you get hurt and  
        kidnapped by that demon.  
  
        PIPER  
        Damn it, Leo! What am I supposed to do? Wait?! No, I can't. I just  
        can't. I am not going to lose Paige like I lost Prue, okay?  
        (silence)  
        I-I can't go through that again.  
  
Leo embraces her and they hug. They step back from each other as Piper begins to write a spell.  
  
        PIPER (writing)  
        I call upon the witches power ...  
  
INT. UNDERWORLD. Paige is bound by ropes. Piper materializes in a burst of golden orbs.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Piper! No, it's a trap!  
  
        PIPER  
        What?  
  
An energy ball comes flying at Piper from behind. Piper panics and glows for a moment. The energy ball passes through her. Piper turns back and faces Javis and Ritka.  
  
        JAVIS  
        Come for your sister, bitch?  
  
        PIPER  
        You bet your demon ass.  
  
Piper becomes solid again and waves her hands and blasts Javis. The blast hits Javis and he stumbles as it hits him.  
  
        JAVIS  
        Hit me with your best shot.  
  
Javis throws an energy ball at Piper, who freezes it. Ritka flicks her wrist and the energy ball unfreezes and continues to sail in Piper's direction. Piper dives out of the way.   
  
She rushes towards Paige and grabs Paige's bound hands.  
  
        PAIGE  
        What are you doing? Get me the hell out of here!  
  
        PIPER  
        That's what I am trying to do.  
  
Piper concentrates and as Piper glows, Paige does too since Piper is touching her. Piper pulls Paige's arms and her arms pass through the ropes. Paige stands up, her hands free.  
  
Piper and Paige glow again and become solid.  
  
        PIPER  
        Get us out of here.  
  
Ritka throws an energy ball at them but Piper and Paige orb out. The energy ball misses them. As soon as their gone, Javis smiles.  
  
        JAVIS  
        Perfect. Just the way it should be. 


	4. Act III

INT. MANOR - ATTIC. Leo waits anxiously, holding vials in his hand. Piper and Paige orb in.  
  
        LEO (relieved)  
        Oh! Good, you're back.  
  
        PIPER  
        Yeah. Yes, we're back.  
  
        PAIGE  
        I still don't feel too good. I still have this weird eerie feeling inside of  
        me ... and it makes me feel sick.  
  
        PIPER  
        Ah, well, after looking at a demon, we all feel that way.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Where's Phoebe?  
  
        LEO  
        Tribunal Hall.  
  
        PAIGE  
        The Tribunal?  
  
        PIPER  
        Yes. Apparently, Phoebe had an epiphany and decided that she is  
        the reason you were kidnapped.  
  
        PAIGE  
        That's ridiculous! She was not.  
  
Paige starts hearing whispering in her head as Piper begins to speak.  
  
        PIPER  
        Yeah, I know, it's all your fault you were kidnapped! I can't believe  
        you! If Prue was still alive, she could have saved herself, but you  
        got us to go through all this trouble to just save your damn ass!  
  
        PAIGE (not believing)  
        What?!  
  
The whispering stops.  
  
        PIPER  
        I said, that's what I had told her.  
  
        LEO  
        Paige, are you okay? You look funny.  
  
The whispering starts again as Piper begins to speak.  
  
        PIPER  
        Of course she looks funny. She's not really a Halliwell. Just some   
        person who came and took Prue's place.  
  
        PAIGE  
        No! No, stop it! I am a good witch, damn it!  
  
The whispering stops and Piper and Leo look at Paige funnily, because of what she had said.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Yo-you know what? I am just going to go take a nap. I'm pooped.  
  
        PIPER  
        Oh, but what if the Knacker Demons show up?  
  
        PAIGE  
        I'll be fine. I'm just an orb away.  
  
INT. PAIGE'S BEDROOM. Paige comes running and looks in the mirror.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Okay, stop it, Paige. You are good person. Piper and Phoebe love  
        you just as much as they loved Prue. You are a good person. You  
        are a good person. You are a good person-  
  
Javis appears, transparent, and strokes Paige's hair as he stands beside her.  
  
        JAVIS (hissing)  
        Or are you? You just came and jumped into Prue's place. How do  
        you think Piper and Phoebe feel? Do they really love you? What if  
        they don't want you at all? I'm sure they would rather be the  
        Power of Two, than be the Power of Three with you.  
  
Paige screams as the voices in her head grow louder. She starts losing control as the whispering doesn't stop.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Stop it! Stop it, damn it!!!  
  
Piper comes running into Paige's bedroom.  
  
        PIPER  
        Paige! Paige, what's going on?  
  
        PAIGE (screaming)  
        I am a good witch! You guys still want me! You still love me and care  
        for me! No demon can change that!  
  
        PIPER  
        Paige?! Paige, you're scaring me. Please, stop it!  
  
The whispering dies down and Paige stops screaming, but pants. Piper rushes over to her.  
  
        PIPER  
        Paige? Are you all right?  
  
INT. MANOR - CONSERVATORY - DAY. Piper flips through the Book of Shadows. Leo watches Baby Chris and Wyatt. Paige sits next to Piper.  
  
        PIPER  
        Okay, so describe to me what happened.  
  
        PAIGE  
        I don't know. It was like, I could feel my fears and worst memories  
        screaming at me. Like they were sucking me in our something. It   
        made me feel weak, and ...  
  
        LEO  
        Unloved?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Yeah. Yeah, sort of like that.  
  
        PIPER  
        Okay, I have a feeling Javis did something to do you.  
  
        PAIGE  
        Javis? Who's he?  
  
        PIPER  
        He's the demon that kidnapped you. See, it says here.  
        (reading)  
        ... an extremely powerful demon that kills witches by cursing upon   
        them their worst memories and fears. The memories and fears grow  
        and grow until the witch is vulnerable to Javis to kill.  
        (looking up)  
        I think that Javis cursed you with his powers. Did something to   
        make you feel your worst memories and fears.  
  
        PAIGE  
        That would be understandable. But if Javis wanted me dead, why  
        didn't he kill me then?  
  
        LEO  
        Must have some sort of other plan. Maybe there's some rule that  
        says if he kills one Charmed One, the other two suffer   
        instantaneous death and-  
  
        PIPER  
        Leo! Let's not be negative here.  
  
        PAIGE  
        We really need Phoebe right now.  
  
        LEO  
        Well, I can't go. I don't have powers. Paige can't go either. It's too  
        risky for her to go.  
  
        PIPER  
        So then what do we do?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Well, I bet if we vanquish Javis, then the curse is lifted.  
  
        LEO  
        Question is, can we vanquish him in time before the curse   
        overwhelms you and kills you?  
  
        PAIGE  
        Oh, this really sucks. Piper, is there a-  
  
        PIPER  
        Vanquishing potion? Way ahead of you.  
  
        PAIGE  
        All right, so who's gonna make the potion?  
  
        LEO  
        I think I should, since Piper is actually the least vulnerable here.  
  
        PIPER  
        Are you kidding me? I have these powers from hell that I can't  
        control at all.  
  
        LEO  
        Just ... stick with Paige. Trust in yourself.  
  
        PIPER  
        Right. Trust in myself.  
  
INT. TRIBUNAL HALL. Phoebe jumps up from the chair she is sitting in.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        You don't understand! I need my powers, okay? Both my sisters are  
        in trouble, and I am the only one who can help them right now!  
  
        ARAMIS  
        I don't think you understand this situation, Phoebe. You have   
        abused your powers; forced premonitions; searched other people's  
        feelings with your empathy; it's not right. You're not ready for them.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Haven't I shown you I am? I've gone through almost a year now,  
        without my powers. I've kicked ass without them. You took away  
        my active powers, but let me keep my regular powers, like spell  
        casting. If I was really a personal gain witch, I would be casting  
        spells just for my personal pleasure, right?  
  
        ADAIR  
        The witch raises a point.  
  
        PHOEBE  
        Yes, so now I am begging you for my powers back. Haven't I shown  
        you enough?  
  
The Tribunal members exchange looks for a moment.  
  
        CRILL  
        We will return to you with our decision.  
  
        THRASK  
        Wait here.  
  
The heads in the black void vanish. Phoebe sighs and sits back down.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. Paige goes flying across the room. Shortly after Paige goes flying, Piper does as well. The Knacker Demons advance on them.  
  
Piper throws one of the potion vials she is holding at the Knacker Demons. The vial hits one of the demon, and he explodes upon impact in a burst of cloud and smoke.  
  
        PIPER (admiring)  
        So the mandrake was the way to go.  
  
An energy ball comes flying in their direction. Paige tackles Piper, orbing her out. The two reorb in behind the Knacker Demons.  
  
As soon as they orb in, Paige starts screaming as she hears whispering in her head. She falls to the ground. Hearing Paige's scream, the Knacker Demons turn around and see them.  
  
        PAIGE (screaming)  
        No! Go away!   
  
        PIPER  
        Paige, fight it. Fight him. You can beat it.  
  
The whispering becomes more intense and Paige screams even louder. The Knacker Demons take the opportunity to throw energy balls at Paige. Piper freezes time, and the energy balls all freeze in place—the Knacker Demons, do not.  
  
        PIPER  
        Paige, please. You can do it. You are a good person. A good witch.  
        You can do it.  
  
Javis shimmers in and advances on them.  
  
        JAVIS  
        I don't think so, Piper. Not this time.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT III 


	5. Act IV

INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY. Piper backs away from Javis who continues to walk toward Piper and Paige's screaming figure. The Knacker Demons hold back.  
  
JAVIS  
So, Piper, you gonna step aside and let me kill your sister? Or am I  
going to have to ruin my plan just to kill you.  
  
PIPER  
You're not demon enough to kill me.  
  
JAVIS  
Oh, really?  
  
Golden orbs materializes next to Piper and Phoebe appears beside her.  
  
PHOEBE  
Maybe you can kill her, but can you kill both of us?  
  
JAVIS  
Oh, good. Phoebe. You showed up just in time to watch your sisters  
die. Got any popcorn?  
  
PHOEBE  
Got any healing aids?  
  
Phoebe jumps up and levitates, displaying her powers for the first time in nearly almost a year. She does a rotation in the air before kicking Javis, sending him flying backwards into the Knacker Demons.  
  
PIPER  
She's baaack!  
  
PHOEBE  
And badder then ever.  
  
Javis launches an energy ball at them and Phoebe uses her empathic powers to catch the energy ball and hurl it back at Javis. It knocks him backward into the Knacker Demons.  
  
Phoebe rushes over to Paige's screaming figure.   
  
PHOEBE  
Paige? Paige, stop it. Damn it, Paige, stop it!  
  
PIPER  
She can't. She won't.  
  
JAVIS  
Forget it. I am just going to kill her now.  
  
Javis makes a sweeping gesture with his arm, and Piper and Phoebe are telekinetically flung out of the way. Javis advances on Paige and throws out his hands.  
  
JAVIS  
All your memories ... your fears ... they embrace you ... you can feel  
yourself dying ... fading ...  
  
Paige screams even louder. Her body starts glow a bright red, and flames surround her.  
  
PIPER  
Paige! No! Fight it!  
  
Leo comes running in, holding vials in his hand. He tosses one of them at Javis and Javis explodes in a burst of flames and smoke. The flames surrounding Paige vanish and Paige stops screaming.  
  
Piper turns to the Knacker Demons and throws several potion vials at them, vanquishing the Knacker Demons.  
  
PHOEBE  
Paige? Paige, are you okay?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Thanks for everything.  
  
They smile at each other. Piper turns and looks at Leo. The both of them share a look.  
  
INT. P3 - NIGHT. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe sit on the couches. Leo walks over holding a tray of drinks.  
  
LEO  
Here we go, ladies. Drinks all around.  
  
PIPER  
Ah, thank you.  
  
Leo sits beside Piper, and Piper snuggles up to him.  
  
PAIGE  
Ooh, did we miss something?  
  
PIPER  
Yes. As a matter of fact, you did. Leo and I talked ... and decided  
we're going to try to work things out together.  
  
LEO  
For Chris and what he came back to change.  
  
PIPER  
Exactly. Besides, we have two sons now. It's not like Leo can be  
up there all day.  
  
PHOEBE  
Well, let's worry about that later. Leo is a mortal now, and we   
should enjoy him being down here as long as we can.  
  
PAIGE  
Hear, hear!  
  
They clink their glasses. Piper turns and smiles at Leo.  
  
PIPER  
Yeah. Enjoy him.  
  
She leans in and Leo does, too, and they kiss. A long lingering kiss. Paige and Phoebe smile at the happy moment.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF EPISODE 


End file.
